Fullmetal and Flash
by RosieSilverleaf
Summary: Based on the anime Fullmetal Alchemist and Fullmetal Alchmeist brother comes Roselyn(OC), a weird state alchemist that starts to work under Roy per the Fuhrer's orders. Her first mission? Escort Ed and Al to Resembol to get fixed up. Interested? Read to find out more ;)


Edward sits there in the corner of Mustang's office. His automail arm had been torn apart by Scar in their previous fight as well as half of Al's armor. '_If I had my arm I'd be able to fix Al's armor_,' Ed thought. Mustang's men were staring at Alphonse in horror as they realise that his armor was empty. Edward knew they figured it out when they all looked away when he noticed them staring. Mustang walked over to him, "looks it it's time for you to pay a visit to Resembol, Fullmetal." Just as Roy finishes his sentence the door to his office swings opens, and someone with a small figure walks in. "Who are you?" Mustang asks before he's handed a folder containing a decorative piece of paper. Mustang takes a look at the piece of paper then looks at the small framed stranger in awe. "You didn't even take the test, and Bradley already made you a State Alchemist?" The stranger in the white cloak nods, and stands in attention to Mustang looking as though they were awaiting orders. "Wait Mustang, did you say state alchemist!?" Elric stares at the stranger in disbelief as Mustang sighs, and turns to his team. "This is the new addition to the team, her state alchemist name is the White Flash. Her regular name is...," Mustang takes a look at the paper, and is surprised to see a name not written on the certificate. "What is your name?" He wonders as he gives the stranger a stern look filled with curiosity. The stranger starts to reach into their pocket as the lieutenant pulls out her gun, aiming it at the stranger. "At ease lieutenant," Roy turns toward them "What's your name?" They pull a notepad and pen out of their cloak, and start to write something onto the paper. Flipping it over to show it to Roy it reads '_Roselyn_' right next to it being a female sign. "Okayyyy... Do ya have a last name?" Roy looks at her questionly as she writes down something else on her notepad, and turns it around for everyone to read. '_Nope_' "Who are hell doesn't have a last name?!" Edward shouts, everyone in the room looking equally as irritated. "Nobody in this world doesn't have a last name, what were your parents' last names?" Roselyn writes on her notepad '_I don't know, but I can escort the Fullmetal Alchemist to Resembol if you'd like_,' Roy pinches the bridge of his nose, knowing that he's got another problem child in the making. "What are your abilities? What is the main type of alchemy that you use?" She then touches a cup of coffee on the table, causing an alchemic reaction in the water to create a mist. The mist spreading all over the room in an instant as she disappears from sight. Mustang sparks his gloves to create a small flare to quickly clear up the mist in the room. As soon as he snapped his fingers he felt a blade pressed close to his neck. The whole room gasped as they laid eyes upon Roy being held at knife-point by Roselyn when the mist cleared the room. Lieutenant Riza pulling her weapon back up and pointing it at her. "How bold," Roy said as he motioned to Riza to put her weapon down. "I see why the Fuhrer gave you that name. Although I'd appreciate it if you stepped back." Roselyn does what she's told, and backs off to stand back in front of the colonel. "I do that, and I get yelled at, but she does it and she's forgiven?!" Edward fumes as Roy turns to look at Fullmetal. "She did it to show me her skill, plus, she didn't point a spear at the Fuhrer! Now, you better not be a bother. I'm assigning Roselyn as your bodyguard for this trip!"

"WHAT?!" Edward screams.

"You heard me, Fullmetal."

"I CAN GO BY MYSELF."

"Not in your current condition. What if Scar comes after you? You barely escaped last time, and that was only because we showed up! Roselyn will accompany you there, and back! I don't wanna hear any more whining!"

"CAN SHE EVEN LIFT AL?!" Roy turns to her.

"Can you?" She walks toward where Al is bundled up, and picks him up with one hand.

"WHAT THE?!"

"Satisfied?"

"EVEN I CAN'T PICK UP AL WITH ONE HAND!?" Mustang chuckles at Edward's reaction.

"What's wrong Elric? Jealous that you got bested by a girl?" Havoc says between a chuckle.

"She can pick me up anytime," Havoc sends a flirtatious wink towards her and Roselyn just ignores it. Havoc makes a broken hearted face when his wink was ignored and everyone starts laughing at him.


End file.
